


Love Is Okay

by KSForever



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Engagng in some Spirk role play helps Sheldon to tell Leonard he's in love with him, Leonard reciprocates Sheldon's feelings - They're in love, M/M, Sheldon dresses as Spock for the occasion while Leonard is dressed as Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Engagng in some Spirk role play helps Sheldon to tell Leonard he's in love with him ×Leonard reciprocates Sheldon's feelings - They're in love ×Sheldon dresses as Spock for the occasion while Leonard is dressed as Kirk ×





	Love Is Okay

Love Is Okay – The Big Bang Theory

The Admiral took off his glasses, and turned in his seat, to see Spock, whom had just entered Kirk’s quarters. Admiral Kirk knew what Spock was here to talk about. It had been alluded to earlier, and now, he was here, clasping his hands behind his back, to try and talk it out between them. “It’s nothing to hide, Spock. Why would it be, in the Universe of this day and age..? Your friends won’t judge you. Surely, you know that?” Kirk began the needed conversation.

Spock nodded, and looked up, trying to hold Jim’s gaze, as usual. “You know what it is like for me, back home… Supposedly home…” Spock said quietly. “Jim, it’s not that simple, is it?”

Jim got up from his desk chair, and stood before Spock. “Forgive my Un-Vulcan viewpoint, and language – but I want you to be happy. Vulcans have to be happy. They just can’t talk about it a lot.”

“And, yet, I am standing here. So, I am, perhaps, not very good at being Vulcan.” Spock told himself, and Jim.

“You are. You absolutely are.” Jim touched Spock’s arms.

Spock looked at Jim’s hands, caressing his arms.

“You struggle no more, no less, than other Vulcans.” Jim spoke gently.

“On what evidence that you’ve witnessed, in some form, do you base this assumption?” Spock asked, still quiet, still trying to keep his hands still, behind his back.

“There are other people out there like you, I assure you. You must realise you’ve met some of them, when you think about it.” Jim mused aloud.

“Perhaps…” Spock stated, trying to keep his voice even.

“It’s okay to be gay, Spock.” Jim promised.

Spock wanted to ask, ‘is it okay to love you?’ but he didn’t dare… And then, he realised Jim was touching his hands. “Jim, what does this mean?” He asked, indicating their joined hands.

The man dressed in his Starfleet Admiral’s uniform, stepped forward, and kissed the man in the Starfleet Science Uniform.

Leonard held Sheldon, as the taller man tried hard not to cry. “It’s okay…” Leonard repeated. “It’s more than okay…”

“I’m sorry that we had to do that in character, as it were, Leonard. It was about more than a mere fantasy.” Sheldon confided.

“I know, Ashaya… I know.” Leonard noted. “That’s why I agreed to have this conversation with you, while we are dressed up. It helped me, too.” He promised Sheldon.

“My problem is, I’m in love with you.” Sheldon admitted, looking at Leonard.

“Do you still see it as a problem?” Leonard rubbed Sheldon’s forearms kindly, hoping he didn’t.

“Not for you and me.” Sheldon answered honestly.

“I’ve always known that you love me. Now, I know that you’re in love with me. It’s a privilege.” Leonard kissed Sheldon’s tear stained face.

“It is.” Sheldon stated. “For me, too, to have you seemingly in love with me.”

“I am in love with you, Sheldon. You can be absolutely sure of that.” Leonard wholeheartedly, honestly stated the fact.

Sheldon bravely stepped into Leonard’s embrace, initiating an O’zhesta, a Vulcan kiss, and a human one, between him and Leonard, for the first time.

“Thank you for letting me be Kirk.” Leonard mentioned between breaths and kisses to Sheldon’s lips and face. “It’s not often you’ll willingly be anywhere, but at the top of the chain of command.”

“For what Kirk and Spock get up to when they’re off duty, I’m happy as Spock. I pretty much am Spock anyway.” Sheldon replied.

“You know, I’m glad that you’re you.” Leonard answered, realising it, not for the first time. “I love you, Sheldon.”

“Thank you. I love you, too, Leonard.” Sheldon confessed, happily, this time.

The End..?  
24.10.15


End file.
